


Close

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Eva and Isak catch up over coffee.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: (Concidering the fact that both Eva and Isak posted pictures of them at the same time today) Eva and Isak bonding over old times over a coffee at KB whilst Even is working. A lot of third wheeling reminiscing and teasing that Eva is the third wheel now

“I was really mad at you for like 2 days and then I was fine,” Eva says. 

“You swear?” Isak asks tilting his head.

“Yeah! No lie! I mean...Noora and I figured out you were gay really soon after I yelled at you so…”

“Wait, you knew?” Isak asks, eyes widening. 

“I mean...yeah? That’s one of the reasons I would talk to you at all. You should really thank your porn habit for that.” Isak’s eyes go even wider, if that’s possible.

“Fuck. Really?”

“When we borrowed your phone,” Eva says with a smirk. 

“Fuck,” Isak says shaking his head. “Remember when we went to the cabin and you thought that Erna Solberg was the first female prime minister of Norway?”

“You said! You promised you’d never bring that up again,” she says, shoving his shoulder, laughing.

“I said no such thing,” Isak says shaking his head.

“It was implied. Implied!” 

“Was it though?” Isak asks with a laugh. 

“What happens in the cabin stays in the cabin,” Eva says with a nod.

“That’s not a thing!” Isak protests. 

“It is. I’m just...I’m really glad we’re close again,” Eva admits after a moment. 

“Me too. There’s no one else I’d rather have third-wheel with Even and I,” he says. She smiles, ruffling his hair.

“I think it’s probably payback for first year.”

“Definitely payback.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
